


Spock Is Not Amused

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Weird But Beautiful [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abstinence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Common Cold, Established Relationship, Frustration, Illnesses, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy's got a cold, and Spock is sick and tired of it.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Weird But Beautiful [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761436
Kudos: 12





	Spock Is Not Amused

How many days had it been now? Three? Four? But it really wasn’t the days that were so intolerable, it was the nights. The nights of lying so close to Leonard McCoy and not being able to have him the way Spock was yearning to have him. It had Spock considering cracking black walnuts between his powerful teeth to extract the tasty nutmeats hidden inside them. Anything to keep Spock’s mind off the myriad pleasures to be found with the sensual body that was generally his to do with as he wished.

Leonard McCoy was a handsome man, physically fit with a pliant body and finely tuned muscles that could react in a single moment to stimuli or an emergency. He was particularly quick if he knew that there was even the outside chance of receiving the touch of Spock’s searching hands. Because McCoy was willing! Heaven only knew how willing Leonard McCoy was ready to respond to Spock’s slightest touch or merest glance! Spock was not the only one having trouble with denying himself the pleasures that the nighttime hours can bring. Leonard McCoy could barely keep his hands off Spock, either.

But right now, it was not advisable for Spock to instigate a sexual liaison with his bond-mate because McCoy had a cold. And Spock was grieving because of that restriction. And gnashing his teeth. And very pointedly letting McCoy know just what he thought about it. He was not being a good sport about the situation and felt he had good reason to feel as he did.

All of that beauty and desirability and willingness just going to waste!

Well, they weren’t the only things going to waste. There were those beautiful nightly emissions that had caused Spock’s whole groin area to wrench together in a jaw-breaking erection that would have impressed the youngest and most virile stud bull snorting out in the pasture with its eagerness to have its way with the fairer sex of the bovine world. Spock could relate. He thought the young bull had a fine command of its own situation.

But back to Spock’s nightly emissions’ problem. There had been nowhere to go with it. McCoy’s luscious, warm, juicy, homey anal canal had called to him, had lured him with its own wanton charms. But Spock had stayed resolute. He had gritted his teeth and whacked himself off with the steadfast determination of the engineers constructing Hoover Dam out in the Nevada desert. It as if Spock was weed-eating some rank and weed-choked lot behind some deserted tenement building in the inner city. That was the stoic manner in which he performed his nightly ritual on his own swollen flesh.

McCoy was sympathetic as he blew his nose and pocketed his handkerchief. He studied Spock’s lumpy and cumbersome third leg. “Darlin,’ that looks painful. It looks like it could split open.”

Spock’s face was grim as he replied, “Your eyes are not misleading in what they are telling you, Doctor. This is one time that looks are not deceiving. I would not be surprised if my whole sexual organ was rent open from one end to the other.”

And although McCoy realized that Spock was exaggerating (something unusual for him), he imagined that the throbbing flesh in question probably felt as if it would split apart at any moment.

“Do you want me to use my hands on you? At least I could reduce the pressure for you, and my hands could give the illusion of being my anal canal.”

“Why do you even tempt me with such an unfeeling thing to say?!" Spock snapped. (So unlike him to snap! But so unlike McCoy to come up with that sort of of idea!)

McCoy jerked. "It was only a suggestion, darlin'...."

"If I get that close to you, Leonard, I might as well go with my tumescent penis to where we both long for it to be introduced into you. After all, your mouth and nose are on the front of you and are not located on the back of your head. And the way I understand the nature and habits of your ancient affliction, the front of you is what I need to be avoiding.” He glared at McCoy while not very pleasant looking sparks snapped in his dark eyes. “Do not I have the logistics of your medical condition correct? If not, please correct my deductions so I may have them on file for future reference. I do so hate to burden myself with incorrect medical information.”

McCoy drew his breath in slightly. The Vulcan was about to snap. “Uh huh,” he answered in awe. Spock was be in a bad way, indeed. Rarely did he allow himself to recognize so much emotion in himself. Rarer still, would he allow others to witness a demonstration of his inner angst.

“I thought so. It is hopeless,” Spock muttered as hope seemed to diminish along with the sparks in his eyes. It was as if someone had switched off all of the electricity in a large building.

"I just don't want you to take this miserable mess from me. Then I could take it back from you. And in the process, we both could get run down and make everything last longer than it should."

"I know," Spock grumbled. "Logically, I understand what you are saying."

"But right now, you aren't in the mood to be logical. Right?" McCoy suggested gently with a sympathetic smile softly curving his lips.

Spock made a sound that really wasn't language, but McCoy understood it to mean that Spock realized that McCoy was right.

McCoy made a placating gesture with one hand. What he really wanted to do was to pat Spock's arm, but he didn't want to test Spock's resolve by touching him when Spock was having such a struggle with his feelings. “You know how much I wish I could accept that beautiful wad from you, don’t you?” he reassured him softly as he sniffed back some moisture that was threatening to run out of his nose and onto his upper lip. He reached for his hankie again. "I’ve got a cozy little nest all juiced up and ready to spread open for your advances. You know that I’ve got the welcome mat out for whatever I can get from you. And a welcome mat’s not the only thing I’m willing to spread open. Legs. Lips. Butt hole. You know that, don’t you? It’s yours as much as it is mine. And I’m always happy to share.”

Spock grimaced as if he was experiencing physical pain, which he probably was by this time. “Shut up, Leonard, or I will throw caution to the wind and take you right now. I am ready to risk getting pneumonia from you.”

“But I don’t have pneumonia,” McCoy replied with some confusion on his face.

“I am nearly ready to risk it, though! It is so frustrating! I do not understand why science has not eradicated this pest! The common cold has probably been around since the time of the caveman and probably caused him a lot of consternation, too.”

“Probably more than one mammoth hunt got spoiled when someone sneezed at the wrong time. And hard telling how many children were not conceived because of situations between partners just like the one we’re experiencing. Those couples probably had to be on their best behavior more than once, too.”

"I do not care about them! Just us!"

"Me, too."

Spock jumped to his feet and headed for the door. The futility of it all was overwhelming.

"Where are you headed?" McCoy asked in alarm.

"To rub myself on Captain Kirk's hip!" Spock replied wildly. "He will not deny me! He will probably even enjoy it! The captain is a very sensual man! And I understand that he enjoys casual sexual encounters! In fact, he prefers them! That way, there are no entangling complications and everyone is able to enjoy their recreational sex!"

McCoy flinched. Spock was a very sensual man, too, and had hungry appetites that needed to be appeased. McCoy would not blame Spock if he sought out relief elsewhere. But, oh, how it would hurt to know what was happening! Not that he blamed Spock. After all, Spock wasn't the one incapacitated.

Still, it injured McCoy to his very soul that Spock would torture him with such an idea.

When Spock saw how hurt McCoy looked, he amended his harsh and hasty words. Spock was capable of many things and do most anything asked of him. But the last thing he would ever do was to hurt Leonard McCoy. For in doing so, he knew that he would injury himself worse. He truly was bonded to McCoy, not only in body but in his soul.

No, Spock had only one choice that he could live with. "I will go take a cold shower," he murmured.

McCoy watched him slump away with head and shoulders lowered.

Oh, darlin'.... Just a few more days....

Just a few more days and I will join you in that shower. And then we will make up for lost time. I guarantee it!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
